The Treasure
by laughingmagician
Summary: COMPLETED It is years after the Elektra movie: Abby has grown up and become a protector of the world, Elektra is now a wise teacher of martial arts prodegies, and Silent Death, the newest Treasure must find it in herself to become a protector after year
1. Default Chapter

**The Treasure**

An Original _Elektra_ Fan Fiction By: Jennifer S. **Started**: January 24, 2005 

**Finished**:

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S a.k.a. _AssissinElektra _

**Chapter 1**

If you think for a moment that being a warrior is not hard, then you have obviously never been a warrior. You do not spend every second of your life watching your back, making sure that your next step is not your last. You have never felt the adrenaline pumping through your veins as you fought, knowing that each move could end your mortal life. You have not watched your opponent begin to win and realized that you may not walk away from the battle you are waging.

There are moments in everyone's life when they are changed forever, when the person they could have been, is shed away to reveal the person they will become. You will not recognize that moment until it is long passed. You will not have the wisdom to understand that moment until it is too late. You will be left with only regret.

I thought about that moment of my life as I looked over at Amanda. She had been that moment of _my_ life. And now she was handcuffed and hanging from a bar attached to an old warehouse ceiling. We were high enough to kill ourselves if we fell, but she was still trying as hard as she could to break free as fast as she could. Amanda never gave up, not even when death was imminent. You see, Amanda had no fear of death, because she had mastered it long ago.

I watched in silence, gasping as the awkward position of my body made it hard to breathe. Amanda glanced at me, her bright, blue eyes stopping on mine for a second.

"We're going to be fine." She assured me, using her I'm-lying-to-you voice. I knew she did not believe what she was saying, and yet I knew we were going to be fine anyway. It was the strangest, most comforting feeling.

Amanda continued to struggle against her cuffs, swaying her body back and forth in the effort.

"And once you get the handcuffs undone and fall a hundred feet to the cement floor you're going to what? Pick up your guts and brains from where they splattered onto the floor and then rescue me?" I asked her.

"Not exactly the best time to try to be funny, Jeremy." Amanda told me, not bothering to look away from her cuffs. "Besides, I've suffered worse." A thousand emotions splattered across her beautiful face as she remembered a past I could not comprehend.

"Not all of us are martial arts prodigies." I pointed out.

"And, not all of us can control water and fire." Amanda said, smiling sarcastically at me. She has a funny way of doing that, showing a tone of voice with a look on her face. "Oh boy." She said, looking at her cuffs and then glancing at the ground. "This is going to hurt so much."

"You got your cuffs unlocked?" I asked, but Amanda was dropping towards the floor before I could finish the first three words. I watched in horror as she seemed to descend in slow motion, almost as if some cruel being was punishing me by making me watch every moment of her painful death.

Amanda did not land on her feet. As powerful as she was, a hundred feet still really rattled her. There was the sound of crunching bone that rang throughout the warehouse, and then there was a silence so sudden that I was afraid to breathe. Amanda had landed on her stomach, one arm stretch out towards her left while the other was pinned beneath her.

She did not move for the longest time after that, and my mind started to really mess me up with the possibility that Amanda, the strongest person I had ever known, might actually be dead. I was taken back to the first time I had met her, months before somewhere in the beautiful mountains of Japan.



"_They say that she is stronger than the last." My guide, Mac, told me. "She is more silent than the night and quicker than the Tiger." I was on a quest, searching for the new treasure of Japan. To my surprise, I learned that _it_ was a she, and _she_ was not Japanese at all._

"_Elektra was a legendary an assassin, Abby became a protector of the world, and now this new Treasure is evil? It just doesn't make sense. Why would they pass on the torch to a villain?" _

_I had only just learned that the treasure I was after was a person. My boss had requested that I go to Japan and not return until I had the treasure, but that was all he had said. _

_Mac had told me of Elektra. He had explained how she fell in love with a hero called Dare Devil, only to be killed by one of his enemies. Elektra had truly died in the sense that we think of it, but she had lived on in a sense that we can not understand. The great sensei Stick brought her back to life._

_Once alive again, Elektra returned to the only thing she felt she was ever truly good at: killing. She became a deadly assassin, clad in a silky, red costume that not only terrified but also taunted her victims. She was as lethal as the sai she carried around as her weapon of choice once she was hired to kill._

_Later, after years of being a hired assassin, Elektra met the new treasure, Abby. Elektra protected Abby and her father and even brought Abby back from the dead after the dark temptress Typhoid Mary killed her. Elektra had been a true warrior, and she had handed it all over to Abby once the girl was old enough to handle it. Abby had become a protector of the people, a guardian that lived in the shadows, because in order to sneak up on the darkness, you had to _be_ the darkness. Mac had told me all of this, and at the time I had thought I understood. _

"_It is not a matter of passing on tradition, my American friend." Mac told me, a little laughter in his voice. "It is an ancient duty, an honor placed upon one woman in every generation. And the new treasure was not always evil."_

"_Really?" I stopped, interested in what he had to say. "So tell me, how did she step into the dark side of the battle? How did she become so vicious and corrupt that people now refer to her as Silent Death." _

"_The Hand." Mac said, and at the time I had no idea what The Hand was. Of course, if Mac had tried to explain it to me at that moment I would have laughed. I was still finding it hard to believe the story about Elektra and Abby after all, and learning about a woman who dressed in a sexy, black ninja-type costume and terrorized the innocent was more than I could handle._

_But, Mac would tell me nothing about Death and how she had come to be except those two words, "The Hand."_

"_What the heck is the hand?" I asked Mac, but I was on the ground, a spear pointed at my neck, before I could even look to him for an answer. I looked up, and for the first time in my life I saw Silent Death. _

_She was beautiful, stunningly, breathlessly beautiful. She wore her black hair long and straight, much as I had imagined Elektra wore hers when Mac had tried to describe her. Death's skin was amazingly pale, but somehow managed to look more normal than anything I had ever seen. And her eyes, they stole my attention the moment I saw them, because they were bluer than I had thought possible, two sapphires set within the statue of a goddess._

_Those eyes only stunned me for a moment though, because I felt the sharp end of her spear against my throat and that brought me quickly back to attention. "Who are you?" I asked, not knowing at the time of course, and she kicked my face so hard that my jaw snapped._

"_I did not ask you to speak." She said, touching her spear closer to my throat. I moved only my eyes to the side and saw that Mac was already dead. It looked as if she had stabbed him. _

"_Who sent you?" She demanded, and I snapped my eyes back to face her. _

"_No one you would know." I told her, and I really meant it too. I mean, how was I to know that she knew my boss, that she had been…involved with him for a while? _

"_You have got thirty seconds to give me a name or you will learn why they call me Silent Death." She told me, her blue eyes focusing on my own eyes._

_Now, I had sworn to never tell my boss's name to anyone, especially those I was hired to capture and bring to him. His intentions were always, well, not good, and the very job I was hired for was kind of illegal. So, we would both get in trouble if I mentioned his name. But somehow death by the beautiful woman who stood above me seemed the worst choice out of the two, so I told her._

"_Master Kismet." Once I had spoken those two words Death backed away as if I had slapped her. Her eyes filled with small tears that I only noticed because their blueness had entranced me. I took that moment to escape from her wavering hold on me by kicking her feet out from under her and flipping up to land on my feet behind her._

"_You're not one of Kismet's normal men." Death said, turning to face me before I had even landed. "Why did he send you?"_

"_Okay, now that? That's one thing I'm keeping to myself." I told her, ducking from the kick she had aimed for my head and punching her at the same time._

"_He wanted you to bring me to him." Death said, catching my fist before it hit her face at the same time she kicked my legs and knocked me off balance again. "Why?" She asked, once more placing her spear against my throat._

"_I don't know, honestly." I told her. "He just gave me a name and told me where to find you. I thought I was hunting for old pirates' treasure or something until old man Mac explained what Kismet was really after." I confessed, telling the truth._

_Silent Death studied my eyes for a moment, making sure that I was not lying, then made me stand up. I held onto my jaw gingerly, knowing by the feel of it that it was broken or at least dislocated. _

"_You and me," Death said, "We're going to find Kismet, and we're going to ask him what I just asked you." She looked at me. "Now lead the way."_



Amanda did not move very suddenly or quickly, in fact all that moved at first was her fingers. But, that tiny glimpse of movement caught my eyes and I was saying her name before I even realized it.

After the first tiny movement, it did not take Amanda long to regain her strength, and it was not long at all before she was standing again and looking up at me.

"This is going to be rough you know." She told me.

"What is?" I gasped, as it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Getting you down alive." She answered.

"If only we were near an ocean." I remarked sarcastically, and Amanda actually smiled. But then she stopped moving completely and closed her eyes. I knew she was seeing something that was about to happen-an ancient power that Abby had taught Amanda when she was very young.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, and after a few seconds of focusing with her eyes closed, Amanda looked up at me. I knew from the look on her face that whatever was coming was not good.

"They're here." Amanda said, and I knew who she was talking about before they broke down the door.

**Chapter 2**

"_So, you kill for fun or do you actually get paid?" I had asked Death. You have to understand that at that point, soon after she had captured me and forced me to lead her to Kismet, I knew nothing about her except what I had been told. But, there are no words that can describe the hatred and anger I later saw in her face when she fought Kismet himself. That had been pure evil. So, as her new prisoner, I was pretty ignorant._

"_I kill because I can." Death said simply, and from the way she said it I knew she didn't want anymore questions._

"_So why _Silent_ Death?" I asked, and she stopped, spun around to glare at me, and spoke quietly._

"_Because when I kill you, you don't even have time to scream. Your death is quick, painful, and silent." She said. She studied my jaw. "Now stop talking. Your jaw is swelling and you're the only attractive thing around for fifteen miles."_



They call themselves the Order of Iniquity. They are a rogue section of The Hand, broken off by choice after an argument over where The Hand's power originated. Those in the Order of Iniquity are from an entirely different universe, a universe from which they claim all mystical powers come from.

Their leader decided to take the form of a woman, a woman most powerful and beguiling. Once you look into her eyes, if you do not have your own true love to fall back on and focus on, you are lost to her and under her spell forever. Her first victim gave her a name, because it was the last word he said, and she kept and adopted it as her own. The word was Pain. They call her the angel of Pain. Pain fits her perfectly as she has the ability to reopen wounds long healed. If you've been cut, she can reopen that cut even if it happened years ago.

Beside Pain, always on her right, is her second in command—a man with the amazing ability to create your worst fear with merely a thought. Most appropriately, he is called Fear.

On Pain's other side is always her final servant, Sorrow. Sorrow was named so because of her unique power to recall your saddest memories to the front of your mind and recreate them as a reality.

The three of them entered the warehouse proudly, knowing who and what they had come for. And still, as a precaution—to save her two best warriors I suppose—Pain had two men with guns walking in front of them. They held shotguns, powerful ones from what I could see from so far up, but they still looked scared. That's how I knew that they had heard of Amanda.

I looked down to where Amanda had stood moments before, only to find that she was no longer there. When she had moved I did not know, I had been so wrapped up in Pain's dramatic entrance. The door she had kicked down now laid in a pile of its own splinters.

Pain looked up at me, and her red eyes narrowed. They were alien eyes—lifeless and cold and empty of any emotion. Her skin was pale with a red hue, and the dark veins that flowed within her skin made her look like a walking cadaver.

"Where has she gone to." Pain said, and it was an order not a question.

"Honestly, I have no idea." I said, chuckling a little bit.

"Let me…" Pain held her hand up to silence Fear, and he stopped talking although he continued to look impatient.

"This one is merely human." Pain told him, speaking of me. "Let the humans finish him. We will find Silent Death in our own time." Pain turned to walk away just as the two men with guns aimed at me.

"Make my day." I said, smiling at them. It took the first guy two seconds to pull the trigger, but as soon as he had I harnessed the fire from the small explosion inside his gun and expanded it to fill the entire room. Everything that could burn was turned to ashes, and when the smoke cleared I was standing on the floor, unhurt and ready to fight. I saw the two gunmen's' ashes collected almost neatly where each of them had stood.

I looked and was not surprised to see Pain, Fear, and Sorrow still standing, looking nothing more than a little annoyed with me. Sorrow had her small head tilted and was looking at me like a confused puppy.

"Tell me, do all mere humans possess this great power over the elements?" Fear asked Pain, and I sensed some spite in his voice, it was almost sarcastic. Pain glared at Fear, and he avoided her eyes.

"We did not come to fight this one." She told him, her voice steady and stern. "We came for the Silent mistress. We will not bother with this man." Pain turned to leave, and Fear and Sorrow followed closely behind her.

"You'll never defeat her." I called out, and Pain stopped for a moment.  
"That is where you are mistaken, human." She turned only her head and looked at me. "For I did not come here to destroy her. I came to _teach_ her."



_Silent Death tied me to a tree that night while she slept for a few hours. I have no idea exactly when I closed my eyes and fell asleep, but I do remember waking up to her hand over my mouth as she whispered for me to be quiet and handed me a small dagger._

_I was surprised at first that she would give me a weapon, but once Kismet's men started jumping out of the trees I knew why she had. I quickly cut through my ropes and prepared myself to fight. These men were my comrades, my coworkers if you will, but I didn't think it would be a very good idea to go against them with Silent Death around. I knew for some reason even then that you were either on her side or you were dead._

_There were only five of them, but they were each well armed. I saw Richard, the only person I had ever considered a friend, standing in the front._

_"Don't do this, Rick." I said, stepping away from the tree I had been tied to. "Don't even try it. She'll slaughter you and your men." Silent Death said nothing as I took another step. "Besides, I can take care of myself."_

_That was when one of the other men lunged at me. I knew his face, but his name had never seemed important enough for me to learn before. He fought with a Samurai sword, and quite skillfully too. But a few punches and one kick later, I had him lying on the ground, out cold._

_"You fool, Jeremy." Richard said, scoffing at me once I had regained my breath. "Kismet know that you betrayed him." He looked me up and down. "You'll be dead within the next hour." His eyes turned to Silent Death. "I'm surprised you aren't all ready."_

_"What does Kismet want with me?" She asked him, her tone never wavering and showing not even the slightest bit of fear._

_"Just to settle an old score." Richard answered, smiling at her._

_"Tell him we settle nothing until he comes to me himself." Death said, her voice demanding and direct._

_"He can't make the trip, babe. You should know that better than anyone." Richard began to laugh, but gasped as Silent Death shoved her spear through his heart so quickly that I hardly saw her move at all. She twisted the spear, making it more painful for Richard, but kept it buried deep in his rib cage. I heard one of his ribs snap as she gave it one more twist before yanking it out and letting Richard's body fall to the ground._

_She looked at the other three men, and all of them held such looks of fear that she smiled. That small gesture scared them so badly that they all took off running, hurrying to get back to whatever fate Kismet had planned for them for failing him._

_Silent Death started to walk the other direction, leaving me standing there. "Wait!" I called out, but she didn't stop. "Fine." I snapped, searching the ground with my mind. As soon as I found some ground water I pulled it up to the surface, making a thick wall of water that quickly became ice to block her way. She stopped and looked back at me, curious._

_"Kismet's after me too now." I told her. "And I think we'd make a better team than corpses."_

_"How did you do that?" She asked, motioning to my wall._

_"Oh that?" I waved a hand and the ice melted, returning the water back deep into the ground. "That was just to get your attention. So, do you want to take Kismet down with me or do I get all of the credit?"_

_Death tilted her head and glared at me in anger before lunging at me. We rolled a few times until she punched me—caught me off guard—and straddled me to keep me on the ground, her spear's point against my neck once more. She looked beautiful then, her hair all falling over her right shoulder and her eyes glowing with anger. I don't think I'll ever forget how she looked at that moment, sitting on my stomach._

_Then she spoke, and that pleasant moment was gone. "Who are you?" She demanded, her tone so serious that I took no hesitation in answering her._

_"They call me Inferno." I told her, and her eyes narrowed with recognition. _

_"The same Inferno who killed three children just to get an ancient Egyptian treasure for Kismet?" Silent Death asked, her tone now more angry than anything._

_"Hey." I said in irritation, because that had been when the cold memory of my past deeds had played out in front of my mind like a movie. "We all have our personal demons." I said in my defense, glaring back at her. "You're not exactly the perfect girl scout yourself." She pulled her spear away, but still sat to hold me down._

_"You're right." She said. "But, I would never harm a child." She stood up then and backed away. I had jumped to my feet, glad to be free, but I still remember wishing she'd lay on my stomach like that again._

_"So, what do you say?" I asked her. "You and me, are we going to take Kismet down for good?"_

_"He will not be easily defeated." Death told me._

_"You're preaching to the choir, babe." I said, and she had actually given me a half smile._

_"As long as I have your word that you will not betray me." She said, her tone dead serious again._

_"Deal." I told her, holding my hand out for her to shake. She had looked at it for a moment as if the image brought back so painful memory, but then she had shook my hand and the deal was set._



I stood there and watched Pain, Fear, and Sorrow leave the warehouse. For some odd reason I was surprised that I was alive. Their names sound goofy, but the Order of Iniquity doesn't usually leave survivors. I had fought them before, true, but I had fought them with Amanda at my side. And that turned my mind back to Amanda.

"You can come out now." I said, once I was sure that the Order of Iniquity was really gone. Amanda walked out from the shadows, her heals clicking on the cement. "You missed all the fun." I told her, putting a fake pout on my face.

"Oh, I didn't miss it at all." She said, smiling. "I saw everything. Surprised to be alive?"

"You know me so well." I said.

"We need to think of a plan, because the next time they show up they won't be leaving survivors." Amanda told me. "And if they think I'm going to join them and work for The Hand, they're even dumber than I thought." She started walking towards the door.

"Does it bother you, Amanda?" She turned and looked at me questioningly. "Does it bother you when you have flashbacks of your evil days and actually want to feel that way again? We could so easily slip back into the dark side of this war. We've both seen and done things that are horrible, and we've both enjoyed doing those things. What if we aren't strong enough to keep to the straight and narrow?"

She walked back over to me, placed her hand against my cheek, and, with tears in her beautiful eyes, spoke soothingly to me in an almost whisper. "Jeremy, we were strong enough to make it this far. There will be no going back for us, because we realize we can make a difference now. Don't fear the past, but don't forget it either. You didn't enjoy any of those things you did, you just think you did. That's your mind playing tricks with you, that's the demons of the shadows calling back at you, telling you lies to lead you astray again. You're above that now. And, you're no longer alone." She pulled her hand away. "Never forget that." Then she turned and started walking again.

**Chapter 3**

_So, we started our journey out with a handshake. Amazing what that handshake eventually led to, but anyway, at the time we were nothing more than acquaintances. Getting to know Silent Death seemed like my top priority, because I was quickly falling for the mysterious beauty even though she had almost take my life more than once. But, my jaw was still out of place and talking hurt, so I didn't ask much at first._

_"So, what's your story?" She looked back at me with a look that asked if I was serious. "You're The Treasure, right?"_

_"Right." She said. "What do you know about The Treasure?" It was more of an accusation than a question._

_"Not much, except…owe." I stopped talking and held onto my jaw. "You've got quite a kick." I winced when I told her that, but she gave me another half smile, so it was worth the pain._

_"Hold your head still." She said, and I did for some odd reason, without question. Silent Death pulled her fist back then punched my jaw again._

_"Owe, what the…!" I was ready to fight her again, but I realized then that she'd put my jaw back into place. "Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore." I said, smiling. "Thanks."_

_"No problem." She said, looking amused as I stretched my newly fixed mouth._

_"Okay, now you definitely have to tell me your story." I said to her._

_"Are you sure you want to hear it?" She asked, her voice sad suddenly. "It's no fairy tale."_

_"Sounds kind of like the story of _my_ life." I said._

_"If it is then I feel sorry for you." Death said, sitting down on a fallen log. I took a seat on a rock right in front of her and listened careful, having no idea what I was getting myself into._

_"My mother was killed when I was very young." She started. "It happens to every Treasure. It's not fair, but it happens." She paused, looked as if she was going to cry, then got a hold of herself and continued. "My father abandoned me at the age of 13, and I walked the streets begging for food and shelter for almost a year when Abby found me."_

_"Abby, the Treasure Abby?" I asked, and Death nodded._

_"Abby took me in and taught me all that she knew. I became an expert with almost any weapon, and I was even more deadly without a weapon. My body became a weapon itself, a fighting machine that was capable of killing. But, Abby taught me also to love this world, to protect those who could not do so for themselves."_

_"For a while I fought at Abby's side, protecting those who needed us. And then one day she took me aside and told me that it was time for me to move on, that it was time for the legendary Elektra to train me." Death paused, thinking back. _

_"I remember the first time I saw Elektra. She was older, but she still had an amazing body and wore the red, lacy outfit she'd adopted as an assassin. Her eyes were greener than anything I had ever seen before, and she reminded me of my mother. The first thing she said to me was, 'Your heart is filled with anger and pain. I can not teach you until you let go of both.' I'd had no idea what she was talking about back then, but I marked her words knowing that she had experience."_

_"So, what happened?" I asked, interrupting her. "I mean Abby and Elektra taught you. What led you to…well to becoming an assassin?"_

_"The Hand." Silent Death said, her voice shaking with anger. "They captured me one day, and they tortured me for three years. Elektra saved me as soon as she found me, and she tried to help me recover, but I was too far gone and she was nothing more than an old woman to me at that point. I had been told awful things while The Hand's prisoner, and I had been shown awful things. Once a person has seen the things I did there, they can never go back to doing good." She said, coldly. "It changed me forever. I'm no longer worthy to protect the innocent."_

_"I think you're wrong." I told her._

_"You have no idea." She snapped. "You don't even know me. All you know is the stories that you've heard and the rumors that spread in quiet whispers after I kill someone important. Besides, you forget that Elektra was an assassin for years too."_

_"What's your name?" I asked her._

_She seemed confused but said, "Silent Death."_

_"No, I mean _your_ real name. I'm Jeremy Rich. Who are you?" I asked._

_"That's not important." She said quickly._

_"I think it is." _

_She looked at the ground, then looked up fiercely at me. "What's your story?" She asked._

"_Well, I grew up like any normal kid until I learned I could control water and fire. As soon as I learned that I realized I was too good for the world, so I broke away from my family and friends and started working for Kismet." I said. "That's pretty much it."_

"_You're lying." Death had told me, and she had been right. But, how she'd known I still don't know. "There's more to your story."_



14


	2. Chapter 4

**The Treasure**

An Original _Elektra_ Fan Fiction By: Jennifer S. **Started**: January 24, 2005 

**Finished**:

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra _

**Chapter 4 **

"Any idea where we are?" I asked Amanda, looking around at the dark alley the warehouse had opened to.

"We're in New York." She answered simply.

"How can you tell?" I asked, and then we passed a dumpster, and I saw a homeless man sleeping beside it. "Oh." I said, my question answered. "You grew up here, right?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"If you can call being tortured by The Hand growing up, then yes, I did." Amanda said, bitterly. She stepped out of the alley and onto the sunlit sidewalk, shielding her eyes from the brightness with a hand delicately perched over her eyebrows.

A guy in his mid-twenties walked by and whistled, checking her out. I can't blame him, because Amanda is pretty stunning in her tight leather outfit. You think Elektra had a nice outfit? You should see Amanda's! It's nothing more than pants and a corset, but they are both decorated with ancient Japanese symbols that hold some meaning to Amanda personally. If you took one look at Amanda's perfectly toned stomach and muscular, yet feminine, arms, you would know that she worked out every chance she got. So, I couldn't blame the guy for looking. Amanda, of course, did.

She tripped him first, then—once he was lying on the ground trying to catch his breath—she shoved the heal of her boot under his chin and held him down.

"Women aren't objects to lust after, you pig." She snapped at the man, who was so afraid that he was sweating all over the sidewalk. "Understand?"

"Ye…yeah." He managed to say, looking at her with fear the entire time.

"Get out of here." Amanda said, and the man jumped up and took off as soon as she had lifted her boot.

"Did that feel good?" I asked her, and even I could hear the amusement in my voice.

"Sure." She said, rubbing her wrists.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking over to her. She pulled away, not letting me see her wrists. "Amanda…" She sighed then finally held her hands out, wrists facing me. I saw the bloody rings around them and knew right away that she hadn't gotten her handcuffs unlocked at all. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, gingerly taking her hands into mine.

"It's not as bad as it looks. It's just bleeding a lot." Amanda said, quickly.

"Let me cauterize it." I said, and she nodded. I pulled out my lighter and snatched a small flame from it with one of my fingers. Then, I gently cauterized Amanda's wrists. They stopped bleeding, but I could tell she was in a great deal of pain.

"Let's get to my apartment." I said. "We can bandage them there." I took a step out into the street and suddenly realized that I was lost.

"You know, I've lived here for a year now and I still don't know my way around." I said, smiling.

"We should go to my apartment." Amanda said. "Kismet knows where you live." She added, looking at me.

"You're right. You know, I really am dumber than I look." I told her, and she smiled. "Lead the way." I said, as I followed her down the sidewalk.



_She looked at the ground, then looked up fiercely at me. "What's your story?" She asked._

"_Well, I grew up like any normal kid until I learned I could control water and fire. As soon as I learned that I realized I was too good for the world, so I broke away from my family and friends and started working for Kismet." I said. "That's pretty much it."_

"_You're lying." Death had told me, and she had been right. But, how she'd known I still don't know. "There's more to your story."_

"_Maybe there is, and maybe there isn't." I had told Death, not wanting to get into the story of my life. I wanted more than anything to change the subject._

"_It's okay." Death said. "I have a problem trusting people too." She sighed. "There are a lot of freaks out there. People just waiting to hurt you."_

"_You had to grow up fast, didn't you?" I asked her, and I remember feeling sorry for her._

_Silent Death shifted her blue eyes and looked at me. "You have no idea." She said._

"_No. He really doesn't." Both Death and I jumped to our feet and looked at Kismet. At the time I had wondered how he got there so quickly, and so silently, because the last thing I had heard he was still in New York City, waiting for me to return with The Treasure._

"_But, I know exactly how your childhood went, now don't I?" Kismet smiled slyly at Death, and I was very surprised to see real fear in her eyes. Kismet is an intimidating man, especially for those who know him, but I had never expected Death to be afraid of him. _

"_After all Amanda, Kismet continued, and she bunched her hand into a fist at the mention of her real name, "We grew up together." He finished._

_Amanda's mouth opened slightly, as if she was going to say something, but she did not. Tears swelled in her beautiful eyes as she looked at Master Kismet, and I had wondered at the time what sort of a past she had with him._

"_And you, Jeremy." Kismet looked at me. "I'm very disappointed with you." Even though he's roughly my age, Kismet had always held an air of superiority. From his dark hair and eyes to his perfectly toned body, he had always been more of a man than a boy._

"_Why do you both look so unhappy? Did you not ask for me to come to you myself? My men relayed the message before I killed them for failing me." Kismet said, smugly. Then he walked over to stand in front of Amanda. She did not move even when he reached a hand out and touched her cheek, she just took deep breaths and closed her eyes at his touch._

"_I've missed you." Kismet told her, his voice actually sounding a little tender._

_Amanda opened her eyes slowly and looked at him without moving her head. "You chose a life I could never be a part of." She told him, her tone serious. He pulled his hand away and glared at her._

"_So instead you chose to kill for a living. Tell me, Amanda, how is that different from what I do?" Kismet asked, his glare intensifying. _

"_I don't kill the innocent." Amanda had said, and that had been when the first real wave of quilt had swept over my soul. "The people I'm hired to kill are criminals, rich villain who would otherwise hide behind lawyers and their own money. You kill anything that defies you and The Hand." The mention of The Hand had sent violent chills up my spine._



It only took us about an hour to walk to Amanda's apartment. Once we got there, I felt like doing nothing but going to sleep and never waking up again. I walked towards her couch until I realized that she was still standing in the doorway.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone's been in here." She said. "Someone that wasn't me." She added, looking around. She pulled her spear off of the strap that held it to her back and took a cautious step forward.

I focused on the water that dripped from her kitchen facet, harnessing it's energy so that it would become a gushing wave at my command, and held my lighter ready if I needed to use it.

Amanda walked over to the bar that led to her kitchen, looking over every little detail of every stool. Then she stopped and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was smiling.

"It was Abby." Amanda told me, throwing her spear back into its holster. "And she left something here for me." She walked over to her small living room and I followed. We found a brown, leather bag, which looked quite old, resting on her coffee table.

Amanda reached out and opened it. The bag unfolded to form a long showcase of weapons. There were sai strapped in on one end, and on the other end were two golden chains—both thick and strong. In the center there was one small, empty loop. Amanda's mouth fell open as she looked at it.

"Do you know what this is, Jeremy?" She asked me, looking up from the weapons.

"Should I?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. The bag meant nothing to me.

"This was Elektra's weapons bag." Amanda said, gently pulling the two sai out and flipping them around with expert ease. The sai were highly decorated and polished to look more beautiful than any I had ever seen.

Amanda sat them back onto the brown leather and held up one of the chains. "This was Abby's." She explained to me, flipping it around like a weapon. "Funny how she was so lethal with jewelry. I remember I laughed when she told me it was her main weapon." Amanda smiled, remembering something I could not relate to.

Then her face suddenly changed and she pulled a piece of paper out from a pocket in the leather. Slowly she opened it, with ease that showed she knew what it said and did not want to read it. But, she read it anyway, and tears fell from her eyes when she finally sat the paper down.

"Elektra is dead." She said, not looking at me. She just stared straight ahead, burning holes through the wall.

"How?" I asked.

"She was trying to rescue Dare Devil from Kingpin." Amanda told me. "She rescued him, but in the end they were both killed." She wiped her eyes. "I imagine they died happy in each others arms." She said, forcing herself to smile.

"What about Abby?" I asked, and Amanda looked at me finally.

"She's decided to retire." Amanda said. "She said she wants me to carry on the tradition and protect those who can not defend themselves. But, I can't." She added, quickly.

"Why not?" I asked her, but I knew the answer.

"I've done horrible things, Jeremy."

"We've had this conversation." I told her. "And it was you that said we could stay on the good side. Don't forget your own words so soon, Amanda." I said.

"You're right." She said, standing. She reached down and grabbed Elektra's sai, then flipped them and hooked them into her belt. She picked up one of Abby's chains and wrapped it onto one of the sai's handles. Amanda chose to wear the other chain, and the silver color looked great against her skin.

I smiled as I admired her beauty, then walked over to the kitchen to get a drink of water. What I saw sitting on the table surprised me. "Um, Amanda?" She came in quickly. "Did Abby leave _that_ too?" I asked. Her mouth fell open again.



"_There was a time, Amanda, when you would beg me to hold you in my arms." Master Kismet told her. "A time when I meant the world to you."_

"_I was young and naive, not to mention desperate." Amanda snapped back. "But, I learn from my mistakes."_

"_Is that what you think I was?" Kismet scoffed. "A mistake? I cared about you!" He shouted, showing more emotion than I had ever seen in the years I'd worked for him. "I told you everything, I held nothing back, and I was willing to give you everything!"_

"_You cared about power!" Amanda shouted back, glaring at him. "You never cared about me or anyone else, and you never will! You are incapable of feeling any human emotion besides hate! Do you realize how much I would have liked to stay? But, I didn't, because even then I could see that you didn't really care about me."_

_Master Kismet looked at her for a moment in silence, then spoke quietly and calmly. "I freed you, Amanda. They would have held you for years, would still be holding you now, but I freed you."_

"_After betraying me to join their ranks." Amanda said._

"_Maybe I betrayed you because it was the only way to free you, and I wanted that more than anything." He said._

"_Then why are you still working for them now?" Amanda asked, her voice accusing._

"_Because I realized that they were right all along." Kismet replied. "And I hope that one day you will be wise and see it too."_

"_Am I missing something?" I asked, and they both looked over at me. I'll never forget the look they gave me—and they both had the same look—it was like I had walked in on them making out or something and they wanted to kill me for it._

"_We have a…history." Amanda said, choosing her words carefully._

**To Be Continued…**

8


	3. Chapters 5 to 6

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Chapter 5**

They came around midnight. I know because the alarm clock was the first thing I saw when a small noise made my eyes snap open. I looked over at Amanda. She too was sitting up, Elektra's sai in her hands and ready. Amanda looked at me, and I nodded, quietly reaching for my lighter.

There were four of them—only four. How The Hand thought they were going to defeat us with only four ninjas will forever puzzle me, but that's all they sent—four. As soon as the first one stepped through the door, I blew lightly and sent a monster of a flame that singed every hair on his head away then went for the skin. He screamed-signaling to his buddies—and Amanda and I jumped out of bed.

I turned the lights on, and we saw them all—standing ready and carrying weapons—all except for the one who was still trying to put the fire out.

"Why didn't Pain come herself this time?" Amanda asked them, her voice breaking the deafening silence.

"Because," One of them said slyly, "Pain did not send us."

"Kismet made a deal." I said, glaring at them.

"He broke it." The ninja said, smiling.

"I saved his pathetic life!" Amanda screamed, running at the ninja and stabbing him violently with both sai. She continued running until he was stuck to the wall. The man screamed in pain for a moment, then fell limp onto the floor as she ripped the weapons out of his chest.

"I should have known the bastard would betray me again." Amanda said, wiping the man's blood off of the sai and using his own shirt to do so.

"Well, there's a reason he's not on the nice list." I told her. She ignored my comment and glared at the two remaining ninjas.

"You tell Kismet that I want to fight him." She said to them.

"That's not a good idea, Amanda…"

She ignored me again and kept speaking. "Tell him no tricks this time, and no help for either of us. I want this to be finished once and for all." The ninjas both nodded, then leaped out of the window, leaving their fallen comrades to us.

Once we were alone, Amanda turned to look at me with her blue eyes, and whispered softly, "You can't protect me this time, Jeremy." She walked over and hugged me, leaning her cheek against mine. "Not this time."



"We were in love." Kismet said, smiling. Amanda glared at him with such hatred that I did not think was possible for someone so beautiful to have.

_I looked at Amanda, half expecting an explanation and half knowing that she wouldn't give me one. But, she did anyway._

_"The Hand held us in the same cage for a year." She told me. "A year of torture can do strange things to people, can make them believe lies." She glared at Kismet again. "I believed him when he said that we would escape together. I believed him until one day I woke up and he was on the other side of the cage, being trained to become one of the very enemy that had held us captured for so long. I have hated him ever since."_

_"That old guy that was my tour guide told me that The Hand was the reason you went evil, Amanda." She winced when I used her real name. "How can that be if Kismet was the one who joined them and not you."_

_"I had nothing left after I escaped." Amanda said. "Nothing. I was mad, was crazy for a purpose in my life. Someone heard of my fighting skills and I was hired the next day. So began my life as an assassin."_

_"Blah, blah, blah." Kismet mocked, acting rather childish. "You began killing because you knew it was your calling." He told her, and she whipped her spear around and smacked his face so hard that he backed away, holding it in pain. I had never seen anyone able to strike Kismet, let alone with such force._

_"What's the real reason you want me, Christian?" Amanda asked, and it was Kismet's turn to glare at the mention of his first name, which I had never before even heard mentioned. "Can't be because you need The Treasure. You've got plenty of warriors that add up to my strength by now."_

_Kismet looked furious, like he was going to lash out at her, but he made no move other than to speak. "Because you are on the market for more than just me." He told her, his voice cold and emotionless. And that had been more like the Kismet I knew._

_"Who else wants her?" I asked._

_"They call her Pain." Kismet said. "I'll give you three guesses why." He added, holding up his hand so that I could see the bloody cut that ran along his wrist._



"I love you." I said, and Amanda pulled away from me. "You know that, right?" She smiled.

"Of course." She said.

"Then why don't you…" She looked at the floor. "Why can't you love me, Amanda?"

"It's complicated, Jeremy." She said, using the same answer she always gave me when I asked her that.

"No, it really isn't." I told her. "I'd take a bullet for you even if it meant that you would just smile. Don't you see that? I was sent to bring you back to Kismet, but somewhere along the way I made the mistake of falling in love."

"You only think that."

"Do I?" I asked her, and she finally made eye contact. "I can't breathe when you're not around."

"You're going to have to, Jeremy." Amanda said. "Because when I face Kismet, I'll kill him, but not without getting myself killed in the end. He's that powerful." She sighed. "Prepare yourself for what is coming so that when the time comes it won't be so hard."

"I don't accept that." I said, angry that she was even saying it. "You're a great warrior. You'll defeat him."

"Yes." Amanda agreed calmly. "But at what cost?"

**Chapter 6**

"That's the same place they…" 

_"I know." Kismet said, interrupting Amanda as we all looked at his bloody wrist. "She can do that, you know. Bring back old wounds."_

_"This Pain person?" I asked, and Kismet's eyes turned to stare at me in cold hatred._

_"I want you to know right now, Inferno, that I'm going to beat you down for betraying me once this is all over." He told me, his voice commanding._

_"I don't work for you anymore, Kismet." I told him, flicking my lighter open. "I should have quit a long time ago." I added, telling myself more than him or Amanda. "And I'm not going down without a fight." I glared at him, making sure that he knew I was serious._

_Kismet studied me for a moment, deciding whether or not to believe me, then smiled and said, "I was hoping you wouldn't. It's much more fun if you think you actually have a chance."_

_"Um, not that I don't have a fight to pick with you both either, but we're kind of being watched." Amanda told us. Kismet and I both looked around, surveying the trees with a thorough technique that Kismet himself had taught me. _

_"Looks like ten." I said._

_Amanda closed her eyes, then said, "Eleven."_

_"How did you…"_

_"I can see things before they happen." Amanda said. "Something Abby taught me."_

_"Bet that comes in handy with your career." Kismet remarked. Amanda threw him such an intense glare that I was almost scared for Kismet._

_It had seemed like impossible odds at the time. I still remember wondering if I was going to survive the battle that was about to take place. I'm ashamed to say that I actually thought I was about to die. But somehow, standing next to a woman as beautiful as Amanda had made it easier to deal with. And I hadn't even known her that well then._

_"I'll get those in the trees." Amanda announced in a whisper that only Kismet and I could hear. I looked up and saw their eyes now, the ninjas that were stalking us like prey. _

_"No." I told her, and Amanda looked at me, furious. "Let me handle the tree huggers." I said, smiling at her. "It rained recently. Those trees are mine." She gave me a confused look so I said, "Trust me on this." It took her a moment, and I realize now that it was a great leap of faith for her to trust me then, but she finally had and nodded to acknowledge it._

_"These men were not sent by Pain." Kismet said._

_"How can you tell?" I asked._

_"Because, they do not smell like death." He answered me darkly, and I think I saw a glint of admiration in his evil eyes._

_"We fight this one together, then we fight each other." Amanda told us. "Deal?"_

_"I'm all for it." I said, glancing at the ninja stars the ninjas were now all readying to throw at us._

_"For now, we fight together." Kismet reluctantly agreed. "But after this battle, no action will fall against my honor."_

_"Sounds fair." I told him, and he looked at me again with hatred._

_That had been when most of the ninjas—all of them except the four in the trees—jumped out of their hiding places and attacked. I smiled and held my hands out in front of me. Focusing—something that came hard for me except when I was using my powers—on the moisture that the large trees had absorbed. There was an amazing amount of water in those deep roots and through the large, thick trunks._

_I gathered all of the water to the ground just underneath me, all the while moving to stay out of Amanda and Kismet's way as they battled the other men. Once the water was completely gathered and herded into a small spot, I waited. _

_The tree ninjas looked at each other with confused faces—I remember seeing at least that much behind their masks-as they wondered what I was doing. Twice I was almost knocked down by one of the other ninjas, but both times Amanda stopped them at the last second._

_Finally, becoming inpatient and bloodthirsty, my ninjas silently agreed to take action and jumped all at once. "Not a smart move." I had said under my breath, as I watched all four land two feet from me._

_"Hi." I said, talking directly to them. "You may not have heard, but I'm the new guy in town." I extended a hand for them to shake, and again they looked at each other for some sort of answer before glaring at me in confusion. "Oh, sorry." I said, pulling my hand back. "Guess you guys aren't into the whole intro thing." I smiled. "Well, that's okay. Let me _show_ you who I am."_

_I'd called all of the water that I had gathered out of the ground and threw it at them. As soon as the water hit their skin, I turned it into ice, making four instant shells that would have become eternal prisons if I hadn't done what I did next. I walked calmly over to one of the ninjas, noticing with satisfaction how his eyes moved in fear to follow me. _

_"Are you a little cold?" I asked him sarcastically. "Sorry about that too." I said, holding my lighter up for him to see. "But, that's easily fixed." I lit it then blew a light flame that barely touched the ice, causing light swirls of cold smoke to blow from the surface. "Not good enough?" I asked, continuing with my facetious tone. "Let's try this." I blew a quick short puff of air and the flame exploded from my lighter to cover the ice. It melted quickly and fell in cold puddles around the man's feet. He couldn't move, paralyzed by the pain from the few flames that had made it to his skin before dying out._

To Be Continued… 

5


	4. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Chapter 7**

_After a while the ninja didn't move and I killed the flames, and I turned to see that Kismet and Amanda were staring at me. Kismet looked proud, but Amanda looked horrified._

_"Where did the rest of them go?" I asked._

_"They fled once they realized that we would defeat them." Kismet answered. "Now," He said, "My word no longer holds me to not hurt you."_

_"Give us your best." Amanda said, her tone a bit teasing as she held her spear out in front of her. Kismet looked at her weapon, then smiled at her._

_"Still using it, I see." Amanda's face changed and she kicked angrily at Kismet. But, he dodged her kick and pulled her leg so that she fell hard onto the ground. "Walk away, Amanda. My fight with you can wait." He turned and looked at me. "_You_, on the other hand, were dead before I even got here._

_"Really?" I asked, pretending to sound surprised. I flipped my lighter open and captured a ball of flame in one hand. I held it at my side, ready to use it when the time came. "I'd like to see you prove that." I said, reaching into the ground with my mind and collecting a ball of water, which I held in my other hand. "Do you really want to mess with the elements, Kismet?" I asked him, the question a challenge more than anything._

_"I have battled nature before." Kismet replied, pulling a samurai sword out from behind him. You know that feeling you get before you have to give an report in class at school? Well, I had felt that then, watching Kismet ready himself to fight me. You see, this guy had been my boss for so long that the thought of actually beating him in battle hadn't crossed my mind at all._

_"I thought you were more civilized than this, Christian." Amanda said, and Kismet noticeably cringed at his name this time. _

_"Do not call me that!" He screamed in rage. He glared at Amanda, and then he did something that I had never seen him do. He ran so quickly to Amanda that it looked like he had just reappeared near her. His move was so fast that I saw nothing more than a blur. He held his Samurai sword to Amanda's neck threateningly, and she smiled._

_"Do you find it amusing to temp a murderer?" Kismet asked her, his voice still full of rage._

_"I find it amusing that you are still haunted by who you really are." She said, laughing. "You can not fool me." She added, smiling some more. "I know that you remember who you are, Christian." Kismet screamed at the mention of his name and slashed Amanda's throat._

_I ran to help her—more out of instinct than anything, even though I hadn't known her that well then. But, Amanda was back up on her feet in a matter of seconds, her throat covered with blood but otherwise healed. That was when I backed away in surprise. I remember that moment, because I had just realized that I was not dealing with normality anymore, that I was about to delve into the mysteries of super-humans. I realized then that I was not the only weirdo out there, that others had powers like me. It had been a great relief and a great burden to learn._

_"That wasn't very nice." Amanda said, and her face changed and looked like it had when she had first met me. "But then, you were always a little mean." She knocked the wind out of him by thrashing her spear against his stomach. I actually saw Kismet back away from her in an attempt to regain his strength. _

_She snarled as she kicked him again—giving him no time to react to her first attack. For the next few minutes I watched Amanda and Kismet face off—no mercy, no resting. _

_Amanda fought like an Amazon warrior—wild yet controlled. She knew exactly what move she would execute five moves before she did it. Amanda was a born natural, and I could see why she had been a prodigy as a child. _

_Kismet fought like he always had—coldly and quickly. He has a habit of having to look his opponent in the eyes at all times, and that got him kicked down a few times, but other than that he was Amanda's match._

_After a while Kismet had kicked Amanda's spear out of her hands, and she had stolen his sword and thrown it at a tree where it stuck high up in the trunk. I felt like a third-wheeler, not knowing what to do as I watched them fight._

_It wasn't long before we were joined by yet another enemy. Amanda and Kismet both stopped and looked around at the same time, somehow sensing that someone else was there with us. _

_"Spies." Amanda whispered, and Kismet nodded. She looked at me and mouthed the words "Get ready to run." I nodded and waited for her signal. But, Kismet was the first to flee the seen. He left a trail of broken grass and crumpled leaves that waved through the trees as he ran at light-speed. _

_Amanda glared at the direction he'd left in, then looked back at me. She gave me a look that asked if I was ready, and I nodded again. She nodded then, and took off running. _

_My feet pounded hard on the wet dirt as I followed Amanda. I wasn't sure how fast she was running—certainly not as fast as Kismet had—but she was running fast and it was hard to keep up with her. But somehow, I kept up, until she stopped suddenly in front of a large cottage. _

_Smoke curled from its chimney, and a few lights were on. "We'll hide here for now." She said, walking towards the front door._

_"But, there are people in there…"I started to argue. Amanda smiled at me._

_"Very good." She said, sarcastically. "Now, which way is up?" She knocked on the door and a few moments later a Japanese woman opened it._

_She spoke in Japanese, but I had learned enough since working for Kismet to understand her._

_Amanda? The woman said, looking surprised, but happy. We did not expect you tonight! _

_Amanda spoke in perfect Japanese, as if it were her native language. I am sorry for the intrusion, but my friend and I need your protection. Amanda motioned to be and the woman smiled at me._

_You are always welcome! I only meant that you had surprised me. Come in, come in! The woman motioned for us to go in, and I followed Amanda inside. The Japanese woman looked back at us. What is your friend's name? She asked Amanda._

_Jeremy. Amanda answered. The woman smiled warmly at me, then looked back at Amanda._

_My husband has already gone to be, and I would awaken him, but the cough has been so hard these past few weeks. She explained, looking sad._

_Have you taken him to a doctor yet? I asked, and both Amanda and the woman looked at me in surprise. I speak a little Japanese. I added, and the woman nodded, but Amanda still looked surprised and almost as if she didn't trust me anymore._

_He has been to many doctors. The woman said. But, they have found no cure. _

_I am sorry to hear that. I said. What should I call you? _

_I am Sue Ley. She answered, smiling. You may call me Sue. _

_It is nice to meet you. I told her. How do you know Amanda? Sue glanced at Amanda, who looked frightened, then back at me with a serious look on her face._

_We have known each other for many years. Was all Sue said._

To Be Continued… 


	5. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note:****If the character _Siren_ is popular enough, I may just write a spin-off with her. I made _Siren_ up completely though, (After listening to Majandra Delfino's song "Siren"—ask me about Majandra in a review if you're interested) so any other character that she may sound like or seem like I am not aware of and am not copying.**

**Chapter 8**

_I did not get very good sleep that night. Partly because I was sleeping on the floor in Sue Ley's living room, but also because I knew that Sue Ley and Amanda were hiding something from me._

_I knew that I was lucky to be alive after Amanda had found me, that I should have just accepted that and let it go, but something kept driving me to find the truth no matter what the cost. _

_At the time I was barely falling in love with Amanda. I didn't even consider it strange for me to fall for a girl who went by the alias of Silent Death. I had, after all, dated a girl called Siren who had the amazing ability to control men. I still wonder to this day if I ever really loved her or if she controlled me for her own fun. _

_I finally did fall asleep though, and once I did, I dreamed of Siren—something I hadn't done for years._

Siren was always beautiful in my eyes, even after I learned that she was a criminal. In fact, this new revelation about her somehow made her seem more beautiful than ever, like the edge made her sexy to me.

She had adopted her costume at a young age after her first hired heist job. It was a gold leotard that looked a lot like a swimsuit, with a sheer black skirt that fell just above her knees. She had custom-made black, high-heeled boots that went up to her knees. The colors complimented her tan features and her super-model body.

Siren always wore her hair up in a ponytail—to keep it out of the way when she fought she had told me—but she looked even more gorgeous with it down and curled around her shoulders.

In my dream her hair was down and curled—just as I liked it. We were in my old apartment in downstate New York. Siren smiled when she saw me.

"Where have you been, Inferno?" She had never called me by my real name—something about liking me better as a masked villain.

"I've been in Japan, seeking The Treasure." I answered, unable to withhold the information from her for some reason. Her brow furrowed as she glared at my answer. I looked at her hands and saw that she was cleaning her trademark medieval sword carefully with a wash cloth.

"Why are you after The Treasure?" She asked without even looking up from her cleaning.

"Kismet sent me originally." I told her. "But, I'm kind of _with_ her now. We're both fighting Kismet now."

"Are you with her the way you were with me?" She asked, looking at me while she said it.

I thought for a moment before answering. "Not yet."

"But, you plan on letting yourself fall in love with her?" Siren looked irritated, like all of he patients had been lost.

I studied her face. "Why are you in my dreams, Siren?" I asked, and she smiled sinisterly.

"It took you long enough to figure out that it wasn't _your_ dream." She said, teasingly.

"I didn't know you could enter peoples' dreams." I admitted.

"Only the men." She said, lifting her clean sword to admire its blade.

"So, why are you bothering me in my sleep? It can't be to ask about my love life. _You_ left _me_." I spoke the last sentence bitterly, because if Siren had been controlling me during our relationship she hadn't bothered to make her walking out easier for me, and I know she could have.

"The word on the street is that The Treasure is very powerful this time." Siren explained, turning to look at me. She sheathed her sword in its case—which hung from a belt around her waist. "They say she has more power than Abby and Elektra combined. Kismet is not the only one seeking her."

"I already know everything you just told me." I snapped, getting frustrated. I just wanted to go back to normal dreaming where I could forget about the real world for a while, forget about Amanda and Siren and Kismet and the danger I was in.

"But did you realize that _I_ was one of them?" She asked, looking straight into my eyes. I looked back at her hazel eyes.

"Are you trying to scare me, Siren?" I asked, making sure she knew that I was irritated with her.

"No." Siren said simply. "This dream is merely a warning. Once I get to Japan, if you hand The Treasure over to me without any fight, I will spare your life."

"And if not…?"

She smiled and rubbed her hand along her sword's sheathe. "Then it will be like old times. Only this time, you won't _like it_."

"Are you threatening me?" I snapped. "Me? I can control water and fire, Siren, did you forget that? And, Kismet trained me extensively since you walked out. I'm a much better fighter than I used to be."

Siren's smile grew. "That will just make it more interesting. Now, wake up. Your girl just had a nightmare."

_My eyes snapped open at Siren's command, and her words were confirmed by the sound of Amanda crying. I quietly walked over into the guest room where Amanda had been sleeping. As soon as she saw me, she tried to hide her tears and any evidence that she had been crying._

"_What are you doing up?" She asked, almost accusingly._

"_I heard you…" I stopped myself before telling her that I had heard her crying. If she needed me to not have seen her, then I would pretend like so. "Bad dream." I said._

"_Me too." She said, quietly._

"_Mine was about an ex." I told her. "Yours?"_

_Amanda looked up at me, almost bursting into tears again. But, she controlled them enough to tell me, "I dreamed about when The Hand had kept me hostage."_

_I nodded. "Sounds like a crappy dream."_

_"It was." She said quickly, looking at the floor._

_"Are you okay?" Amanda looked back at me._

_"What do you care?" She snapped._

_"Sorry." I said, putting my hands in the air in mock surrender. "I just wondered." She didn't say anything, so after a few seconds I added, "We're on the same side, you know. You and me, if we're going to fight for each other's lives, we really do need to be able to trust each other completely."_

_She still said nothing, so I continued. "And if that means telling you the embarrassing _true_ story of my life, then so be it." She looked up at me, interested. "I learned that I could control fire when I was seven. I was young, and the flames just looked neat, so I kept messing with them, kept making them bigger, until my house caught fire._

_"I ran out of the house, thinking that I had been the only one in there, but my older sister, Becky, had been upstairs taking a nap—that's why I hadn't known she was there. The smoke asphyxiated her before she could wake up." I paused, remembering the sound of my mother's screams as the firemen had pulled Becky's charred remains out of the wreckage hours later._

_"My parents never forgave me." I continued. "So I ran away. I wandered the streets for a few years, practicing and honing my skills with fire—and as soon as I discovered it, my ability to control water. Kismet was the first one to find me. And the rest goes just like I told you before." I sucked in my breath, using all my strength to stop myself from crying. I hadn't realized that telling someone about Becky would bring such emotions back. But it had, and I could only pray that Amanda hadn't noticed._

To Be Continued… 

4


	6. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note:****Writing this story has been a lot more fun than I originally thought it would be! Thank you to all who have and will R&R! _Your_ constant support keeps me writing!**

**Chapter 9**

_Amanda and I sat in silence for what seemed like forever, until she finally spoke. I could tell by the way she said them slowly that she chose her words very carefully._

_"I have something to tell you too." She said, without making eye contact. She paused for a moment, then continued, "Sue Ley is a woman of magic." She explained. "She can make things happen that are not supposed to happen. She has raised the dead and strengthened the weak."_

_"Like Stick did with Elektra?" I asked, not meaning to interrupt her, but glad that I had asked the question anyway._

_"Yes." Amanda nodded once. "Her power comes from the same source as Sensei Stick's did. Sue Ley was my nanny when my mother was killed. She was there when I learned about the horrible deed." Amanda blinked tears away, this time not caring if I saw them. "Ley took me aside and asked me if I understood death. I was a young girl, only a child at the time. I had no idea what death was about, but I nodded anyway. Sue nodded back to me then told me that she could grant me never-ending life."_

_"Wait…she said she could make you live forever?" Amanda looked at me and nodded. "How?"_

_"She had the power to make me immortal. I still don't understand it, but she did it, and now I can not die by murder, only old age or if I choose to die."_

_"You can control whether you live or die?" I was shocked, because as fantastic as my life had been up to that point, I had never heard of anyone actually becoming immortal._

_"Yes." Amanda said. _

_"Then why did you not kill yourself when The Hand captured you?" I asked, and I could tell—can still remember how her face looked—that the question hurt her. _

_"I kept living because," She looked away in shame, "I thought that I love Kismet."_

_"You lived for _him_." I whispered, unable to believe it—and I still have my doubts to this day._

_"I know now that I lived in vain, but it is something that I can not take back now." Amanda told me, as if she were admitting her sins. "And that," She turned her blue eyes to focus on mine, "is the great secret of Silent Death, the mercenary assassin." She gave me a forced half smile. "Do I now seem weak to you? Does this knowledge change your opinion of me?"_

_I looked at her, studying the expression on her face. I reached out and carefully brushed a fallen lock of hair away from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. She shuddered at my touch._

_"I see now that your life has been harder than I ever could imagine." I had told her in a whisper. "Someone so beautiful shouldn't have to suffer so much." My hand moved from her ear to rest on her cheek. I leaned in carefully, and Amanda closed her eyes as she leaned in towards me until our lips touched, and that had been our first kiss._



Grimly, I watched Amanda prepare for battle. She always did the same things, like a routine, before walking into a fight. First she cleaned her spear, shined it until her reflection was clearer in it than in any mirror. Then she shined the leather of her costume, buffing areas that had been previously damaged in other battles. Next, Amanda always took some time to train.

This time was a bit different though, because Amanda was not wearing her normal costume. In fact the costume she wore was not hers at all. It was Elektra's. That was what Abby had left on Amanda's kitchen table.

The red, satin costume had been handed down from Elektra to Abby once she had grown enough to protect the people. Abby had worn it for years. The costume was a legend in itself. Many had seen it on Elektra, and so they knew what it represented—teasing, tempting, female power. Abby had worn it during the last few years, replacing the similar blue costume that she had designed for herself. (Author's note: check out my Elektra fic _Elektra 2_ for a glimpse at Abby's costume)

Abby had looked wonderful in it once she had grown enough to fit it—I had seen some pictures Kismet had—but Amanda looked absolutely stunning. She had her hair pulled loosely back—something I had never seen her do before—and as she practiced with her spear and then with Elektra's sai, it bounced from shoulder to shoulder.

Amanda's whole appearance seemed archaic somehow, like she had stepped out of a time machine to fight a future world that was not her own. She took a deep breath then glanced at me, realizing that I had been watching her for some time now.

"I meant it this time, Jeremy." She told me. "When I fight Kismet, you are not to interfere for any reason."

"I can't just stand by and watch as he kills you." I told her. "You know that."

She nodded then sighed. "Curse Pain for stealing Ley's gift." She said, under her breath. "For years I haven't feared death, and as soon as it becomes possible again I run straight for it."

"I thought you didn't mind dying." I commented, and Amanda recovered quickly.

"I don't. I just…" She looked at me, and I realized that she was looking at me as if I was the man she loved. My heart stopped for a moment, but then she looked away and the moment was gone. I realized, sadly, that it could have just been wishful thinking.

To Be Continued…

4


	7. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note:****For those who watch _Angel _and_ Buffy_, my character Sorrow is sort of based on Drusilla. I picture them looking and acting a lot alike, although Sorrow is not insane, just evil.**

**Chapter 10**

_Pain decided to make her first appearance that night at Ley's house. I remember perfectly, because sensing that someone was watching had been the only thing that made me pull away from Amanda's kiss. _

_Pain had been standing in the dark corner, next to the fireplace. She wore a long, black dress with tattered ends that added to her eerie appearance, and a dark cloak with a hood. Her eyes glowed red, and she wore her hair long and loose. It fell in cascades around her sharp shoulders. When she smiled, curling her unnaturally red lips, her sharp teeth were visible in the darkness._

_My first thought had been for Amanda's safety, but Amanda jumped to her feet and into battle stance before I did. She had pulled her spear out, held it ready, and glared at Pain._

_"I come for The Treasure." Pain announced, as if her words would make Amanda walk off with her without a fight._

_"Too bad you're gonna leave without it." I told her, eyeing the flames in the fireplace. I was ready to soak her cloak with fire if I had to._

_"Do not try to test me, mortal. I come from a universe that is beyond your comprehension." Pain had told me, her voice deep with power._

_"And what universe is that?" Amanda asked._

_"You must be The Treasure." Pain had smiled at Amanda, had looked at her like she was nothing more than a box of golden coins. _

_"I'm known by one name only." Amanda said, coldly. "Silent Death."_

_"You were not so silent when they pierced your arms." Pain said, waving her hand at Amanda. Amanda fell to her knees and screamed in pain as red holes appeared in her arms. I hadn't known what Pain had done to her then, but I found out later that The Hand had tortured Amanda many times, once by nailing her to a wall. Pain had reopened those horrible wounds._

_"Jeremy…" I looked at Amanda as she struggled to speak, "Sue and…her husband…" I nodded and hesitantly left Amanda for the stairs. But, at the top of the stairs stood Sorrow._

_She smiled at me—an enticing smile that dared me to make a move—and I had known then that Ley and her husband were already dead. _

_"You're a pretty man." Sorrow said, her high-pitched voice echoing throughout the house. She spoke with a thick British accent and twirled her hair in her fingers as she slowly walked down the stairs. "It's going to be a shame making you cry."_

_"What makes you think you can make me cry?" I had naively asked._

_Sorrow had smiled, then opened her mouth unnaturally wide and screamed a familiar scream. It was like she had no jaw, because her mouth just kept getting wider, and the familiar scream louder. I fell backwards down the stairs at the sound of Becky's scream. It had never happened, because Becky had died in her sleep, but it had been a reoccurring nightmare of mine for years afterwards._

_Sorrow giggled and took the last remaining steps to stand directly by me. "You're not too resistant." She told me, giving me a pleased look. Then she faked a pout and said, "I like it better when they run and scream and kill themselves because of their anguish. But, you're different. You are not afraid of me, just of the past." Her eyes stared into mine, and I couldn't break the gaze._

_"Tell me, lovely, wonderful, beautiful man," Sorrow said, "why do you fear the past so?"_

_I looked at her, and then I answered, because for some reason she had the power over me to make me answer her. "Because," I said, my voice almost a whisper but loud enough that she heard me, "the past is unchangeable. What has happened can never be taken back."_

_"There are ways to change the past." Sorrow had told me, giving me an amused look. "Were I not about to kill you I might help you find those ways. You are so pretty to me." She smiled. I did not respond, so she spoke again._

_"The Treasure is ours, mortal." She said, and her voice was Becky's. "You failed me once, brother." She said as her face melted away to look just like Becky's. "Do not fail me again." She added. "Give me The Treasure, Jeremy." I still don't know to this day if she had known my name or if I had just thought I heard her say it because she looked like Becky._

_I remember that I covered my ears, trying to block out the false sound of my sister's voice. But, Sorrow had only laughed, then kicked me against the wall. I stood up quickly after that kick, holding my ribs where she had no doubt broken one, and glared at her. _

_"You're not getting on my good side." I told her. I sucked the fire from the fireplace a few feet away, then breathed the fire at Sorrow's face. She screamed in agony, and backed away, scratching at her face as she tried to put the flames out._

_"Sorrow is an easy thing to be rid of." I looked at the man who was speaking. "But fear will haunt you forever." He was tall and thin, but built with enough muscle to knock me around. He had tattoos of thousands of screaming faces running down both arms, and those faces all held a look of complete terror. He had noticed my eyeing them._

_"I keep them to remember those I have defeated." He explained, smiling. "It's where I keep their souls." He added, his voice sinister and threatening._

_"What are you?" I asked him._

_"I am the horror that will not let you sleep at night. I am the shadows that follow you when you are alone. I am your deepest, darkest fear. And I am going to destroy you." He said, keeping his smile. "Let me see what you fear most." He said, closing his eyes and concentrating. _

_I took that chance to kick him, but right before my foot hit his face I heard Amanda scream. This scream was different from before, more painful, and I glanced over to see that she was lying on the floor a foot away from me in a pool of blood. I forgot about Fear and rushed over to Amanda, bringing her up into my arms._

_"Amanda?"_

_"I'm dying, Jeremy." She said, struggling to speak. The blood that was pouring into her mouth made a gurgling sound as she spoke. "I'm…dying…"_

_"No." I told her. "You can't, Amanda! You're immortal! You can't die!" I felt tears form in my eyes—and I don't cry very often at all, so the feeling was a bit of a shock. "Amanda, you can't leave me now. Not when you've shown me that I can live for someone else, that I can change my ways and do good. Please don't leave me!" _

_I heard Fear laughing, but I kept my eyes on Amanda's. She smiled at me. "Say it, Jeremy, and mean it." She told me._

_I didn't think before I said what I said next, because I just said what I felt.  
"Amanda, I'm falling in love with you. Please don't leave me alone now!" My voice was pathetically thick with despair, so much that I could even hear it. And then I watched Amanda take her last breath, and she fell limp in my arms. Fear was laughing much louder now._

_What I heard next though surprised me more than anything had so far. I heard Amanda's voice. I glanced over to see her screaming at me even as she struggled to fight Pain, and I was confused._

_"It's an illusion, Jeremy!" She screamed. "Fear can do that!" She knocked Pain onto the ground long enough to stop and look at me with a truly sincere look on her face. "Your worst fear is my death." She said, quietly. I tried to call out to her and warn her before Pain slammed her fist into Amanda's face, but I wasn't quick enough._

_When Amanda looked back up at pain as she struggled to stand, the part of her face where Pain's fist had touched was covered with hundreds of tiny cuts, which I could only assume were old wounds reopened at her touch. Amanda winced at the pain, then jumped to her feet and began fighting Pain again. When I turned back to face Fear, I saw that Sorrow was standing next to him, looking very angry._

_"That wasn't very nice." Sorrow said, tilted her head as the burns my flames had left on her skin healed. _

_"Your worst fear is the demise of another." Fear said, beaming in delight. "How strange and wonderful at the same time."_

_"How do you figure?" I snapped. _

_"Because, caring for another as much as you do is nothing more than a weakness. It will be your fall." He told me._

_"Caring for another is what keeps me going sometimes." I said, thinking of the new hope that Amanda had given me. I was back on the road to being a good guy again. I knew it was not going to be an easy room back, but the thought of Amanda being there with me made it seem easier._

_"I'm not as weak as you think." I said, holding my hands out._

_"The pretty man wants to play." Sorrow said, smiling at me. She was a strange, morbid type of beauty. But, she also disgusted me._

_"The question is," I said, concentrating as I spoke to pull the ground water out from around Ley's house, "are you ready to lose the game?" I finished. Finding the water was easy since it had rained a few days before. I willed it to find its way into the house, and suddenly the room was flooded._

_Everyone was swallowed up by the cold waves except for me, because I had perfect control over the waves and was able to move them around me. I protected Amanda too, redirecting the waves from around her to Pain._

_Amanda's eyes caught sight of mine just as she brushed some wet hair from in front of her eyes back to behind her ear. She looked at me and everything else seemed to stop, and I realized then that I really, truly was falling in love with her. But, Death is a terrible thing to love, and I knew that. I knew that from the moment I first laid eyes on her, and yet I was unable to stop myself from falling for her._

_She took a deep breath, the looked around the room as I pushed the waves back outside. Pain, Fear, and Sorrow were gone, and the only evidence that they had ever been there to begin with was Ley's torn up living room and Amanda's bleeding arms._

_I ran over to Amanda and caught her just as she fell toward the ground. "It's okay, Amanda." I told her as she slipped slowly into unconsciousness. "I'm here." Her blue eyes opened just enough to look at me, and then they rolled back into her head and she was sleeping._

_Looking at her bleeding arms, I immediately started looking for some sort of bandage. I took Amanda upstairs, walking past the room where Ley's and her husband's bodies were. I tried not to look but caught a glimpse of them and saw that they had not only been killed but mutilated. Ley's eyelids had been completely removed so that she seemed to stare at me. I shuddered at the sight and closed the door, then headed down the hallway. _

_There was a sort of office room at the end, and after pushing the computer and printer off of the desk, I gently laid Amanda onto it. The bodies of Ley and her husband haunted the upstairs, a lingering morbid reminder of the intruders who had tried to destroy us, but at least it was dry. _

_I ran into the bathroom and grabbed all the towels I could find. Once I had stopped the bleeding my wrapping Amanda's arms with the towels, I felt it was safe enough to start looking for real bandages._

_It was about two hours later, long after I had cleaned, stitched, and bandaged Amanda's wounds that she woke up. I had fallen asleep, my head on her lap and her hand in mine. I woke up because I sensed someone staring at me._

_Amanda smiled when she saw me open my eyes and lift up my head. "How are you feeling?" I asked her._

_"Better." She said. Amanda looked at her arms and tears from the memories of the original wounds Pain had reopened formed in her eyes. She looked up from her arms at me. "You saved me, Jeremy."_

_"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I had nothing else to do." I said, jokingly. But my smile faded as I became serious and looked at her. "Did you see what Fear did to me?" She nodded. "Did you…" I hesitated, "Did you hear what I said?" _

_Amanda looked away. "Yes."_

_"And, what did you think?" I asked, taking a chance._

_"I think that I'm the last person you want to get involved with, Jeremy." Amanda said, plainly, holding nothing back. "A deal with the devil you can sometimes get out of, but" she looked at me, "death is final, there are no arguments." She looked so sad, so tired of the life that she had been living, but I had no sorrow for her. She had just ripped my heart out right after I'd handed it to her._

_"I'm not afraid to die." I told her, trying to stay calm. She looked at me, studied me with her knowing eyes, and then gave me a little half smile._

_"I know you're not, Jeremy." She told me. "And that's the problem."_

_"Amanda…" She looked away again. "What are you so afraid of?" She didn't answer, so I sighed then said, "I'm not Kismet, you know." A tear fell from her eye, but she still refused to look at me. "I'm falling in love with you, Amanda, and if you're not there to catch me I might die anyway." _

_I stood up and looked around the room. Then I changed the subject drastically. "We need to get out of this house." I told her. "It reeks of death."_

_"Sue and her husband did not survive then." Amanda concluded. _

_"I'm sorry." I said, and I really meant it. "They were already dead when I started for the stairs." Amanda blinked her tears away, then sat up—careful to not use her wounded arms. "There was nothing you could have done." I told her._

_"Actually, Jeremy, we could have stayed far away from this house. We could have avoided putting them in danger. But, I was selfish and afraid." Amanda said, and I was a bit surprised to hear her admit her fear._

_"Why are they after me?" She asked suddenly. "What do I have to offer that so many must be sacrificed for my capture?" They seemed like rhetorical questions, so I kept silent. Amanda turned her head and looked at me. "I'll get revenge for every life they took in my name." She stood up._

_"Amanda, you're not in any condition to…" I stopped as I watched her rip off the bandages I had so carefully covered her arms with. _

_"Take my hand." Amanda said, holding her bloody arm out toward me. I looked at it, uncertain of what to do. Her wounds were so raw, so open. "Take my hand. Please." She sounded so calm, but I saw desperation in her eyes, so I reached out and took her hand into mine. Her touch felt wonderful, but the sad look on her face ruined it for me._

_"What?" I asked her. _

_"You can heal me." She said._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Jeremy, you can heal me. Sue told me that once two people are connected in either life or death or both, they can heal each other in times of great need. We are connected now, Jeremy. We've fought side by side more than once for our lives. You, out of all the people in this world, are now my closest friend." I felt honored, but sad that she had no one else left. "Now, want it more than anything, and you can heal me."_

_"Have you done this before?" I asked her._

_"No."  
"How do you know it will work then?" Amanda looked at me without a doubt in her expression, and spoke softly. _

_"Have faith in me." It was a whisper, but I heard it perfectly, would always remember the way her tongue rolled around those words._

_"Okay." I told her, closing my eyes. I concentrated completely on her, breathed in her scent, observed the touch of her hand, saw the image of her beautiful face in my mind's eye, and I wanted more than anything for her arms to heal._

_When I opened my eyes Amanda was glowing, literally. I backed away as she hovered in the air for a moment, her eyes closed and her hair flowing gracefully around her shoulders in dark waves. I watched in awe as her glow intensified, then as it slowly died as she gently touched the ground again. She opened her eyes and looked at me, and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was so beautiful right then, that it brought tears to my eyes._

_I looked at her arms and saw that they were perfectly healed, that the tiny cuts on her cheek were also gone. She had no wounds. "What did you do?" She asked, looking at me, and I was surprised to hear that she sounded a little angry with me._

_"What? What's wrong?" She didn't answer me. "Amanda, what's wrong?"_

_She blinked, then whispered, "You were supposed to only heal my body, Jeremy." I was confused and started to ask her what she was talking about, but she answered my question. "Not my soul." My mouth fell open in astonishment. _

To Be Continued…

7


	8. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note: **

During the first part of this chapter, I picture Sarah McLachlan's song "Answer" playing in the background if it were a movie. The song is on her new CD called "Afterglow" so check it out or download it. Sarah McLachlan songs are always great for sad scenes.

For the second part, I picture Fingertight's song "Emo This" being the background music. Download it or check out their CD.

**Chapter 11**

Amanda waited for Kismet to come to her for almost three hours, but she finally grew impatient and took to the streets.

"Where are you going?" I asked her as she headed toward her door, spear in one hand and Abby's gold chain in the other. She had Elektra's sai latched onto her belt.

"To find Kismet." She answered, wrapping the chain around her arm.

"Amanda, don't go." I pleaded with her. "_Please_." She looked back at me and smiled, and the sight of that smile would have made me smile back had it not been for the impending doom I knew was about to come.

"Jeremy, you have been nothing but good to me." She said, walking back over to me. She propped her spear up against the wall and focused all of her attention on me as she reached up and took my face into her hands. The touch made me happier than anything ever had, and I would gladly have given anything to keep that moment forever.

Amanda's blue eyes peered into mine, and I felt as if she were seeing my very soul. I saw in her many emotions, mainly fear, sorrow, and dread. But, I also thought I saw an emotion that I had never expected to see Amanda feel around me.

"I'm about to walk out that door." Amanda whispered. "And, I'm never coming back through it again. You know, despite what I've said and what I probably will say if I get the chance, I…" She looked at the ground and I knew she was trying to fight her tears. She succeeded, but her beautiful eyes glistened as evidence. "Jeremy, from the moment I first laid eyes on you," Her thumb moved, rubbed gently against my cheek as she spoke, "I knew that you would be the one to open my eyes to the only thing I've never understood."

"And what's that?" I whispered, carefully.

Amanda leaned in and touched her lips to mine, a connection that both thrilled and frightened me. She kissed me for a moment, and I felt in that kiss that she truly felt something for me. Then, she pulled away and whispered, almost too quietly to hear, "Love." My mouth fell open in complete shock.

She turned and started for the door again, and this time I did not stop her. There was nothing I could do to stop her, because she had welcomed death and now she was looking for it.



_"What?" I asked Amanda, hoping for some sort of explanation._

_She just looked at me, horrified, then ran out of the room. A few minutes later—following the sound of her weeping—I found her in a bathroom, her arms propping her up above the sink, as she avoided looking into the mirror. _

_"Amanda…" I spoke her name softly, cautiously, and reached out to touch her shoulder. But, she whipped her hand around and caught be by the throat before I could do much of anything._

_"Don't you ever touch me again!" She said, her face full of such anger that I had no doubt she was going to kill me right then. But, after a moment of intense glaring, Amanda let go of my neck and I backed away._

_"I didn't mean to…"  
"But, you did." She snapped quickly, keeping her eyes on me. "You delved into a part of me that is so personal I didn't even know it existed until a few minutes ago."_

_"And what part of you is that exactly, Amanda?" I asked, because I was really irritated by that point and willing to play her silly game. She looked away without answering, so I took advantage of the moment. "The part of you that hurts?" Amanda stopped herself from looking at me. "Or is it the part of you, Amanda, that _feels_?" She glared at me but still said nothing._

_"Is it the part of you, Amanda, that can look at me through eyes so beautiful and see someone you can actually fall in love with?" I asked her. "Is it the part of you that is tired of fighting, the part of you that just wants it to all stop? Amanda, is it the part of you that seeks penance for all of the lives you've taken?"_

_"You don't even know me, Jeremy." She said, quietly._

_"True." I said. "But, I'm getting to know you quickly." I added. I looked at her, then turned around to leave. "And, just so you know, we're both seeking exoneration for the things we've done, and I'm willing to walk that road back beside you."_

_I left her alone in that bathroom, knowing that Amanda would come out when she was ready. Meanwhile, I had to think of a plan. Kismet was after Amanda, and so were Pain and her buddies. And not only that, but Siren was on her way too._

_Siren is not someone you want to tempt or mess with. She's very powerful, not only in beguiling men, but in physical destruction, be it her enemy's or her own. She had always been a very angry person, even when I was dating her, and the thought of Amanda having to face Siren after all that had just happened worried me._

_I was sure that Amanda could take Siren on any other day of the year, but not that day. Amanda had just lost two of her closest friends, had been confronted by an old love who now wanted to kill her, and was now left with only a near stranger to guide her through the trip back from evil. Later, Amanda told me all about how she had felt utterly alone that day._

_I walked downstairs and looked for food in the kitchen. The cupboards were mostly empty, but I did find some bread in one. From its smell and texture, I guessed that Ley had made it only the day before. I tried to push the images of her and her husband out of my mind as I ate a little of the bread._

_After a while, I'm not sure how long, Amanda came slowly down the stairs, watching me with every step she took. "I'm sorry." She said, and I remember being surprised that the infamous Silent Death was apologizing to me after I had been sent to kill her. _

_"It's okay." I had been even more surprised with my reply. _

_"It's just that, when you healed me, you..." She looked around, trying to find something besides me to focus on, but could find nothing and finally turned her eyes back to me. She did not finish, so I decided to change the subject._

_"Have you ever heard of Siren?" I asked her, and Amanda seemed a bit taken back by the drastic seemingly randomness of my question._

_"She's that mutant who can control me or something like that, right?" She asked, all thoughts of what she had been about to tell me before leaving her mind._

_"Yeah." I said, feeling a bit ashamed that I hadn't told Amanda about her sooner. "She's kind of an ex of mine." I told her, embarrassed. _

_"You mean kind of as in you're not sure if she just made you think you loved her." Amanda concluded._

_"Something like that." I muttered, suddenly wishing I hadn't brought Siren up. "Anyway, she's after you too. She's on her way." _

_"What's the problem?" Amanda asked. "I'm not a man. She has no power over me."_

_"But, she has power over Kismet and Fear and…me." I looked up, afraid of Amanda's reaction._

_"Guess we'll just have to find out before she arrives in the neighborhood then." She said. "Meanwhile, we need to start for the states. I don't like it here." She shuddered and looked around the house. "This country hold too many bad memories now."_

_"Understood." I said, standing and walking over to the door with her._

_Amanda stopped and looked back at me. "I'm really glad I ran into you, Jeremy." She told me, smiling. I smiled back and opened the door for her. Pain was standing there, waiting for us, and before either of us could react, she stabbed us each with a needle. _

_Whatever she injected started to put us to sleep, but it was slow moving. I fell to my knees in pain, unable to get up and help Amanda as Pain grabbed her by the neck and forced her mouth open._

_"Now, Treasure," Pain told her, "I will take your immortality." Amanda's eyes grew wide as Pain's eyes began to glow. I watched as a blue mist escaped Amanda's mouth and entered Pain's. Pain smiled, then threw Amanda to the floor where she landed next to me, her eyes telling me how afraid she was._

_We woke up hours later, handcuffed to the high roof of an abandoned warehouse. To Be Continued..._

4


	9. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note: **My Chemical Romance is a great band to listen to while reading this chapter, because I listened to them as I wrote most of it.

**Chapter 12**

Do you remember the first time you had a pet dog that got ran over? You remember how you cried and cried but eventually got over it? Well, I cried and cried about Amanda, but I couldn't get over it. Not while I could still save her. So, I did all that I could.

I drank so much water that I could hear it swishing in my stomach as I moved. I knew I would need it later, and I didn't know how else to keep it concealed from Kismet. Next, I pocketed five lighters. One, my trusty lighter which I always used when all else failed, and four others I'd bought at some gas station.

Then, I dragged my old costume out of my duffel bag and put it on for the first time since I'd started working for Kismet. Now, I may not look as good in leather as Amanda does, but I do look half way decent in my body suit. I adopted the mask when I was a kid so that the cops couldn't identify me. It covered everything but my mouth with a soft, black material.

I knew that Amanda wouldn't recognize me in the costume, because I'd never told her about it. So, it was perfect. She didn't want me to help her, but that was okay, because Inferno would.

I looked into the mirror before leaving and looked over myself. The costume brought back so many memories, none of them good. I had done so much evil in that costume, but now I was going to try to make amends by saving the life of a true warrior.

I've always known I'll end up in Hell. When you've done and seen the things I have there's no doubt of it. But, there was hope for Amanda. She could shed her Silent Death identity and become a person again. I just had to help her see it.

You see, I think that's why she never let herself fall in love after Kismet. Because, she thought that he was a punishment that she deserved at the time, so she allowed it. But, anyone after him would be a reward, and she felt too much guilt to accept it.

I thought about that as I walked out onto the streets. It was a cold night, and clouds were gathering in the sky, although it didn't appear as if it was going to rain. There was a raw energy in the air though, a certain sign from Mother Nature that something big was about to go down and she knew about it.

Kismet was standing at the end of an alley when I found him, and Amanda had apparently just found him to. She stood there staring at him, her spear in hand and ready, but did not say a word.

"Amanda." Kismet said, and I saw Amanda flinch the tiniest bit at the sound of his voice. "So, it comes to this." He turned around and faced her, a Samurai sword in his hands. "I had always hoped for a happier ending." He said, faking a smile.

"You have plagued my life long enough." Amanda said, and I could hear the anger in her voice. I approached silently, staying out of sight. I wanted to give Amanda the chance to destroy Kismet if she really could. But, at the first sign that she was losing I would be more than ready to jump in and cover her.

"You wouldn't have survived in that cage without me." Kismet scoffed. "Before me you were weak, nothing more than an abandoned, lost, little girl."

Amanda struck first, throwing her spear towards Kismet's chest. But, he blocked the point with his Samurai blade and smiled at her before shoving it back towards her. The move caught Amanda a little off guard, and she took a few steps backwards to recover.

Kismet took a step toward her, meaning to make the next strike, but Amanda was ready for him this time. She pounced towards him, surprising him when she dropped her spear. She had Elektra's sai held out in front of her instead, and she used them for the next few minutes with expert talent.

I watched as she moved around in a blur, hitting Kismet and getting hit by Kismet, but she was mostly the one dealing the pain. Kismet did his superhuman speed thing again, and even though I had seen it before I was still amazed. I had worked for him for years and never seen him do that.

I silently and proudly watched as Amanda started knocking Kismet down. He was a great fighter, but once more he thought he had to keep his eyes on hers. I smiled when Amanda shoved him to the ground and lifted his own sword—which she had taken during their intense fight—above his head, ready to stab him. I watched and waited for it to all be over, for Amanda to look over at me and smile because Kismet was gone, but instead I saw the last thing I had wanted to see. I watched, paralyzed with fear for Amanda, as Kismet reached over and snatched up her spear, then stabbed it through her stomach.

She gasped and her weakened hands dropped Kismet's sword. It clattered loudly onto the pavement. Kismet scoffed again and knelt down to talk to Amanda. His faced changed from spiteful to one that actually looked like he genuinely cared.

"I would have given you the world, Amanda." He told her, his voice sad—although I felt no pity for him. "I actually loved you." He laughed. "And I would have given you anything!" He smiled, then reached down and tugged at her spear, pulling it out of her stomach quickly as she screamed in pain. "But, you didn't want it all." He told her, throwing the bloodied spear aside. "And this is how it ends." He stood up and started to walk towards me, but I stepped out of the shadows.

"That was the biggest mistake you've ever made, Kismet." I said, my dark tone reflecting my pure hatred for him. Had I the strength I would have ripped him to pieces I was so mad. But, my only strength was in water and fire and martial arts.

"Nice to see you again." Kismet said, smiling at me. He looked me up and down. "Still fits I see." He commented, looking at me the way a mother does when she's trying to make sure her son matches before he goes to school.

"Don't worry about Amanda though." Kismet remarked. "She'll heal eventually."

"You evil conniving monster!" I screamed, shooting water from my fingers and freezing it when it hit his skin. He was covered with white ice crystals within seconds. "Pain stole her immortality!" I realized that tears were streaming down my face. "She's not walking away from this one." I said, talking to myself as well as Kismet.

He looked surprised, but it only took a second for him to recover. I threw more ice at him, and even he couldn't move fast enough to escape my wrath. I kept the ice coming and layered it onto him until I was completely dehydrated. Then, I grabbed one of my lighters and lit it. I made sure Kismet was looking at me when I melted a hole in the ice and stuck the lighter in it. It took him two minutes to die from the flames and smoke. I watched until I was sure he was gone, and then I ran over to Amanda.

I ripped my mask off and looked at her. "Amanda!" I picked her up into my arms, cradling her. "Amanda, let me heal you again." I begged her.

She looked up at me through weary blue eyes and whispered, "That only works once, Jeremy."

"I don't believe that!" I argued.

Amanda surprised me by smiling. "When you healed my…soul before," She said, quietly, "I saw into your soul, and I saw the wonderful person you are. Don't give up Jeremy." She told me. "You're going to atone for your sins, even if I didn't get the chance to do so for mine."

"No, Amanda, don't you dare leave me!" I said, shouting in an attempt to scare my own tears away. I had never cried for anyone besides my sister, and now I felt the tears scream down my cheeks as I looked down at Amanda.

"Let me go." She whispered, her voice pleading and full of a longing that I could never understand. "You defeated Kismet. That's enough. Now, let me go."

"Amanda, you're The Treasure, you…" I started to argue.

"There will be another Treasure, Jeremy." She said, more calmly than I would have. "You must find her and help her avoid the path I took."

"What did I walk into the middle of?" I snapped my head around at the sound of Siren's sarcastic voice. She stood at the end of the alley, looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a playful look in her eyes.

4


	10. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the last chapter of The Treasure, and I'd just like to take this chance to thank everyone who has taken the time to read it! As a writer, your reading is my highest compliment besides reviews and constructive criticism. Thank you so much for reading my work! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Chapter 13**

"I have to tell you, Inferno, I was quite pissed when I got all the way to Japan and learned that you weren't even there anymore." Siren told me. She took a step forward and I instinctively moved in front of Amanda to protect her.

"You're going to make this harder than it needs to be, aren't you?" Siren asked, sighing in frustration. "Hand her over now and I can save her, Inferno."

"Looks like we have company." I remarked, motioning to behind Siren. She turned and looked at the Order of Iniquity.

"Who the he…" Fear looked deeply into Siren's eyes, and immediately Siren fell to her knees in tears as she tried to cover herself from an imaginary foe. "Get away from me!" She screamed, huddled in the fetal position as she shook in fear. "You're not my father! Get away from me!" She repeated.

"Interesting." I commented, and Sorrow, Fear, and Pain turned their attention away from Siren and towards me. "Miss me?" I asked, my voice sounding confident, although I was shaking in fear.

"The pretty man dares to stand against us." Sorrow said, her high, British accent breaking through the alley like a thrown chair through a glass window. "He thinks he'll actually win this time." She added, looking amused.

"He is wrong." Fear said, glaring at me. He took a step forward, but stopped as Pain held out her hand. He glared at her like an irritated child, but did not move again.

"Is The Treasure slain?" Pain asked me, looking at Amanda.

"What do you care?" I snapped, fighting the angry tears that were making their way to my eyes. "She's nothing more than a weapon to you."

"True." Pain agreed. "But, her life is of value to us. She is no good dead."

"You're really pushing to get yourself killed, aren't you?" I asked. Siren was still screaming in the background, and Fear glanced at her.

"Her wailing begins to anger me." Fear commented.

"Kill her then." Pain said, as if they were having a casual conversation.

"No!" I shouted as Fear started towards Siren. I don't know why I wanted to save her after all she'd put me through. But, somehow, Siren's death seemed as if it would make things worse. "You came to get The Treasure." I told them. "She's dead, but I'm still here. And as long as you three live, I'll fight you."

"You are a pathetic human." Fear remarked in disgust.

"But, he is a pretty human." Sorrow added.

"Silence!" Fear screamed, and Sorrow cowered in fear.

"Silence, both of you." Pain said, and they both looked at her for further instruction. That few seconds of distraction gave me enough time to reach down and grab Elektra's sai. Now, I'm nowhere near an expert with those things, but I know how to throw knives, and that was good enough for me.

Quicker than they expected me to, I threw the two sai at Fear. He tilted his head like a confused dog and watched the blades until they tore into his chest. Then, he glanced at them before opening his mouth to scream in pain. But, he had disappeared into a puff of green smoke before he had the chance to say anything.

"The pretty man has destroyed our precious Fear." Sorrow said, looking mournfully at the ground where Fear had stood moments before.

"Fear was weak." Pain said, look right at me. "We are not so."

"I miss him already." Sorrow said, reaching down and touching the pavement. Then, she looked up and glared at me. "Let me kill him, Pain?" She requested. Pain nodded, and Sorrow ran towards me.

I dodged her first kick and stepped aside at her second. She stopped and looked at me in shock. "Why are you not cowering in despair?" She asked me. "Do my powers have no hold on you, human?"

"Amanda is gone." I said, coldly. "I have nothing left to fear."

"You have me to fear." Pain said, as she grabbed Sorrow's neck and broke it in one quick motion. Sorrow's body combusted into a puff of green smoke just as Fear's had.

"Why would you kill one of your own?" I asked Pain, confused but not surprised by her brutality.

"Her constant remarks enrage me." Pain explained, her voice monotone.

"So, now it's just you and me." I told her, and Pain smiled. "You find that amusing?"

"I find it amusing that you thought I needed them at all." Pain said. "Fear and Sorrow are wonderful tools, but I am more powerful without them."

"We'll see." I said, taking a lighter out and lighting it. Pain watched me with faked interest, until I felt something wet running down my arm. I looked and saw that a cut I had received as a boy was gradually reforming on my arm. My skin and flesh split like a ziplock bag and I watched as the wound grew more and more.

I dropped my lighter without meaning to and backed away. I felt cuts and bruises reforming all over my body, and with each of those wounds returned a dark memory of my past. Falling to my knees, I trembled as I looked up at Pain. She sneered at me, looked down on me from where she stood, then lifted a hand to strike me.

And then, just as I thought I could bleed no more, just as my wounds seemed to ache more than they ever had before and the pain seemed unbearable, Pain moved her arm to strike. I watched in horror, but was surprised to see her arm cut off before she could reached me.

Pain screamed in horror and rage and backed away, and I saw Amanda standing there, her spear in hand, glaring at Pain. I don't know how she was able to stand at all, because I had thought her dead or close to dying, but there she stood, looking more than ready to fight Pain.

"Chase me all over the universe." Amanda said, slapping Pain before she could react and then kicking her hard enough to knock her onto the ground. "Bring back my old wounds and haunting memories." She added, shoving her foot onto Pain's neck to keep her on the ground.

"But, if you touch the man I love," Amanda said, leaning down to speak to Pain, who held her stub and looked up at Amanda with actual fear in her eyes, "I'm going to kill you." She raised her spear up, then slammed it through Pain's neck with such strength that it broke through the cement below her and pinned her to the ground. Then, her body exploded into green smoke, and the spear was left alone, a foot deep in the ground.

Amanda backed away, then fell to her knees. She crawled over to me and took my hands in hers. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll survive." I commented. "But, what about you?" She smiled and used her last spurt of energy to pull my face down to hers. We kissed, and it was magical, like her energy was mingling with mine, then I realized that she was getting weaker. Pulling my head up, I looked at her.

I pulled her up into my bloody arms, and I knew then that she was already gone. I glanced around, worried that I would have to fight Siren, but she was nowhere to be seen.

I started to stand up but stopped when I felt a strange sensation rush through me. I looked down and saw that a blue mist—Amanda's immortality—was escaping from Pain's mouth. It hovered for a moment above Amanda's body, as if it meant to enter her again, and I prayed that it would. But then it turned and started toward my mouth. My jaw dropped open in surprise and it entered my mouth. I blinked, feeling so much stronger, but mourning that Amanda had not regained her immortality.



I was the only one at her funeral, and it was raining that day, just like it does in all the movies. But, I couldn't forget about Amanda as soon as I left the graveyard like the movies. I would be forever left with the memories of what I could never have. I loved Amanda more than anything, and it had taken the endangerment of our lives to show me that.

Amanda and I had set out to change ourselves from ruthless killers into protectors of the innocent. Our road had been hard and long, and we had been in constant danger, but we had succeeded in the end. Amanda had given her life to save mine, and to me that outweighed those she had killed. She had taken lives for years, but then she had restored my life to me, and I was going to live it the best I could.

Amanda, formerly the assassin Silent Death, had taught me so much. I now knew the meaning of living for someone else, of truly _loving_ someone else. But, most of all, I knew what it felt like to be loved back in return.

Once the priest was done giving his speech of comfort, I walked slowly toward my car. And, as I got into the driver's side, I saw from the corner of my eye, a blond haired woman in a blue costume. She walked over to Amanda's grave with tears in her eyes.

"She saved me, Abby." I whispered, starting the car. "And now, I have forever to atone."

The End 

4


End file.
